If I ran DC Comics
Titles Team Titles *Justice League *Justice League International *Teen Titans *Birds of Prey *The Outsiders *Suicide Squad *Legion of Doom *The Justice Society of America *All Star Western *The Multiverse Duo Titles *Superman/Batman *Superman/Wonder Woman *Green Arrow/Black Canary *Green Lantern/Flash *Hawkman/Hawkgirl Solo Titles *Wonder Woman *Flash *Martian Manhunter *Aquaman *Zatanna *Constantine *Jonah Hex *Blue Beetle *Dr Fate *Shazam *Static Shock *Deathstroke *Booster Gold *Captain Atom *Swamp Thing *The Phantom Stranger Batman Titles *Batman *Batgirl *Nightwing *Batman and Robin *Batwoman *Red Hood *Detective Comics *Batman Incorporated *Catwoman *Gotham Central Lantern Corps Titles *Green Lantern *Red Lanterns *Sinestro *The Lantern Corps Superman Titles *Superman *Superboy *Supergirl *Power Girl *Action Comics *Smallville *Steel Beyond Titles *Justice League Beyond *Batman Beyond *Superman Beyond *Flash Beyond *Aquaman Beyond Events Ten Years Later *Takes place ten years in the future of the series. *Event takes place for one month. *Main series is a four issue weekly dealing with the death of Superman and how it affects the world. Main Series *Issue 1 has Doomsday arrive on Earth and kill Superman. *Issue 2 has the heroes and villains fight Doomsday's invasion while Batman investigates who released Doomsday from the Phantom Zone. *Issue 3 has Zod, who released Doomsday, fight the heroes with his army while the Titans race to find a cure. *Issue 4 has the heroes and villains fight Zod's army while the cure is released, undoing the Doomsday infection. Tie-In's *Set Before Issue 1 **Justice Society ***The entire society is dead except the Red Tornado, who the comic focuses on. **The Flash ***Barry Allen travels to the future and meets Wally West, the new Flash. The two cause an event that makes everything that happens in the future a simple possible factor, explaining why the event does not affect the Beyond line. **Blue Beetle ***The fourth Blue Beetle recounts his origins. **Shazam! ***The new host of Shazam recounts his origins. **Deathstroke ***Deathstroke's final mission. **Action Comics ***Cyborg is now completley metal, with no human parts. **Batman ***Batman now uses a modified venom to keep him alive and in shape. **The Lantern Corps ***Part One of Four: The Black Lantern Corps rise. **Sinestro ***Part Two of Four: The Yellow Lantern Corps face the Black Lantern Corps. **Red Lanterns ***Part Three of Four: The Red Lantern Corps face the Black Lantern Corps **Green Lantern ***Part Four of Four: Kyle Rayner, leader of the Green Lanterns, becomes a White Lantern and defeats the Black Lanterns. *Set After Issue 1 **Superman ***Superman's funeral. **Supergirl ***Supergirl deals with Superman's death **Steel ***Steel deals with Superman's death. **Justice League ***The Justice League deal with the death of Superman. **Teen Titans ***Now known as just the Titans, the team deal with an attack from Brother Blood and his demons. **Constantine ***Part One of Two: Constantine faces trials for the Helmet of Nabu **Dr Fate ***Part Two of Two: Zatara Zatana faces Constantine for the Helmet of Nabu, as Constantine becomes Dr Fate. **Detective Comics ***The Riddler, now a private detective, investigates the new Black Mask and the coming gang war. **Gotham Central ***The Gang War begins as Commisioner Montaya and the GCPD fight the Black Mask. **Catwoman ***Catwoman confronts Black Mask. *Set After Issue 3 **Superboy ***Superboy becomes the new Superman. *Un-Decided **Justice League International. **Birds of Prey **The Outsiders **Suicide Squad **Legion of Doom **Superman/Batman **Superman/Wonder Woman **Green Arrow/Black Canary **Green Lantern/The Flash **Hawkman/Hawkgirl **Wonder Woman **Martian Manhunter **Aquaman **Static Shock **Booster Gold **Captain Atom **Swamp Thing **Phantom Stranger **Batgirl **Nightwing **Batman and Robin **Batwoman **Red Hood **Batman Inc. *Results of the Event **New Blue Beetle. **New Shazam. **New Flash. **Constantine becomes Dr Fate. **Superboy becomes the new Superman. **Cyborg is now called "The Grid" **Deathstroke retires. **Gotham is shaked by a gang war from the Black Mask. **The Lantern Corps face the Black Lanterns. **Kyle Rayner becomes a White Lantern. Notes *Detective Comics would mostly focus on Huntress *Action Comics would mostly focus on Cyborg *Adventure Comics would mostly focus on Donna Troy *The current Robin would be Tim Drake *The current Batgirl would be Barbara Gordon *In the present day, the current ages of the Justice League members are: **Superman: 30 **Batman: 32 **Wonder Woman: 28 **Green Lantern: 35 **Flash: 24 **Green Arrow: 32 **Black Canary: 30 **Captain Marvel: 13 **Zatanna: 27 **Dr Fate: 31 Team Line-Ups The Justice League *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Green Arrow *Black Canary *Captain Marvel *Zatanna *Dr Fate Justice League International *Martian Manhunter *Booster Gold *Plastic Man *Vixen *Blue Beetle *Hawkgirl *Hawkman *John Constantine *Captain Atom Justice Society of America *Power Girl *Red Tornadoe *The Atom *Wildcat *Doctor Occult *The Streak *Green Guardsman Teen Titans *Nightwing *Starfire *Cyborg *Donna Troy *Beast Boy *Robin *Raven Birds of Prey *Batgirl *Huntress *Catwoman *Supergirl *Poison Ivy *Katana *Harley Quinn